As the technology develops, it is more and more convenient for transaction payment and there are also more payment methods, such as near field payment and code scanning payment. When making transaction payments, it is especially important for payment devices to protect the information of users because of the direct involvement of user account information. Most of the current payment devices encrypt and transmit data through sensitive elements such as internal security chips to keep user transaction data and user account security. The protection of these sensitive elements directly involves the protection of user accounts and transaction information to prevent user information from being stolen.